A phased array antenna is used to broadcast a radio frequency (RF) signal with a particular radiation pattern using an antenna array with multiple antenna cells. Each antenna cell is driven by a dedicated power amplifier (PA) which can be operated at different power levels and phases to achieve the desired radiation pattern. Because each PA may be operated at a different power level, which affects distortion, a pre-distortion linearizer is coupled to each PA. The pre-distortion linearizers require a significant amount of space and add cost to the phased array antenna system.